Is Anyone There Help?
by XxxWeirdoLivingintheShadowsxX
Summary: After a horrible beating from the Dursley's nearly sends Harry over the top however Harry learns truths about himself and his family and friends that were once hidden and creates new relationships with people he thought he never would. I suck at summaries but please read ;p


AU NOTE: Hello back with a new story, warnings there is triggering in self-harm and suicide so please if you are easily triggered then i must ask you not to read but can not stop you only warn.

Yes this is Drarry but it will progress later in the story also i might put in Jirius maybe if you think so. Yes James Potter is alive and No Sirius will not die because none of us are over that. Yes Lily is dead.

there might be Dumbledore bashing and Harry might not talk to his friends however i might put in a little ron, hermione if needed Ginny will be good FRIEND to Harry.

Disclaimer: J.K. ROWLING IS OUR QUEEN NO OWNAGE ON MY PART EXCEPT THE PLOT.

"Boy come down here this instant" I heard Uncle Vernon yell from downstairs; I groaned rolling off my bed if I let Uncle Vernon wait any longer he will not be happy but when is he. I ascended down the stairs and into the kitchen only to come face to face with an angry Uncle Vernon "boy why have you not done all of your chores?" he yelled at me.

"Uncle Vernon I-I didn't mean to I just forgot" I stuttered. "You forgot; you forgot how do you forget you have chores boy?" He threatened with his fat face in my face; eyes drawn into what looks like angry slits.

"I-I d-don't k-know" I shrieked scared. I watched at Uncle Vernon stood shaking with fury, he clenched his fists into ball ready to punch. I felt his fat hand punch my stomach sending me flying into the wall winded. He punches and kicks me while I'm lying against the wall; I feel a couple of ribs break and blood running down my face.

"You worthless freak, you can't do anything right stupid boy get out of our sights" he accused. He left the kitchen, I slowly got up feeling my body burn I could barely breathe '_he must have broken more than one rib then' _I thought slowly getting up the stairs to my room with locks on the door and bars on my window.

I pulled my shirt pressing my fingers to my bruised ribs to check how many he broke '_1, 2 on my right side and 1, 2, 3 on my left' _I thought wincing at the pain that was sent through my body. I laid on my bed trying to calm myself but it hurts to breathe I only have two weeks until I can go back to Hogwarts until then I will try and hold out.

I just finished bandaging my damaged body. My eyes caught sight of the scars on my body. I trace them with my fingers my mind going blank. _'The world needs me to defeat Voldemort; is that all I'm good for just a fucking pawn in the war. But I am breaking under the pressure and feel like no one is there for me or understands. I just want to die' _I think; tears form in my eyes and fall. I pull my eyes up which lands on the razor sitting on the sink _'maybe I should just end it all. No one would miss me probably. Hermione and Ron have each other plus their families they do not know what is like to have no family or anyone. They would not miss me and they will probably be glad I'm gone. I will not get them in trouble that way.' _I thought.

I picked up the razor on the sink inspecting the blade no my palm. I took it too my wrist placing it away from the scars that litter there and pulled. The blood buckled then poured down my arm just below my elbow. I repeated the action all the way done my arm and on my other arm. I watched as the blood poured out of my scar _'I have the power to end it all; the pain just everything. Make it all go away'._

I slowly start to take off my shirt; seeing all the scars littering my body. I take the razor to my shoulder blades and pull I feel the blood sliding down my back soaking my pants. I gasped feeling the sting of pain _'at least I know I'm alive since I can feel the pain.' _I thought. I placed some cream on my cuts to get them to stop bleeding and bandaged my arms and shoulder blades; placing my shirt and jumper back on to cover them.

I went back to my room and went to sleep. I lay on the bed hissing in pain slowly I start to relax and fall asleep.

Dream state

I walk down a dark endless corridor; I look around seeing door after door. I got further down the corridor to an open door. I hear voices coming from the door. "Wormtail you disappoint me; I gave you a simple task to find James Potter and kill him but you incompetent piece of shit can't even carry out that task."

"I'm sorry my lord it won't happen again I ashore you" Wormtail coward.

"You are right it won't happen again Wormtail as that was the last time Crucio" Pettigrew screamed hollowing in pain.

"Avada Kedrava" Voldemort casted at Pettigrew; the screaming stopped and there lies the dead body of Peter Pettigrew. The dream started to fade away.

End dream state

I woke with my scar searing in pain. I was covered in sweat as I replayed the dream in my head. One thing that Voldemort said stayed in my _"…I gave you one simple task to find James Potter and kill him" _It replayed over and over in my head but I refused to believe it. _'My dad is alive somewhere and Voldemort wants him dead. Why wouldn't anyone tell me that my dad is alive why?' 'I'm not going to get anymore sleep now especially after that dream.'_

It has been a week since the dream and I still could not believe my dad was alive but I do not know where he could be. A knock on the door pulled me out of my muse. I got up to door and opened on the other side was Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and two others I do not know the names of. I let them in and they introduce themselves.

"Nymphordra Tonks; call me Tonks must you under no circumstances call me Nymphordra understood?"

"Hi, Harry I'm Arour Frankie"

"Hello, why are you guys here?" I asked

"Harry we are here to take you to a safer place" Remus replied.

I nodded. Mad eye Moody asked me to pack my things and gather them.

"Tonks take Harry's things and we will take him with us" Moody ordered when we were outside of the house.

"Mount your brooms, oh and Harry remember this" he said passing me a piece of parchment. Which read _number 12 Grimmauld Place, London _I memorized it quickly shoving the paper in my pocket and kicking off from the ground behind the others.

We arrived outside of 12 Grimmauld Place. The buildings moved apart no muggle can notice; to them it just looks like two buildings. Before we go in Remus pulls me aside and tells me to not make a sound. As we walk in I noticed how dark and damp the place was; the walls were covered in grey paint and littered with portraits of the black family, the floorboards were just as dark and gloomy painted with only a darker shade of grey.

I did just as Remus told me to I didn't make a sound, as we rounded around a corner we heard screeching of one of the portraits "filthy half-bloods and mudbloods in my house it's horrible and against all pure-blood traditions"

I hear Sirius voice cut through "shut up you stupid woman, no one wants to hear your screeching as I am head of this house at the moment not you mother"

"You are no son of mine you are a disgrace to the black family" I hear her voice drain away so someone must have closed the curtains. I walk into the dining area at least that is what I think it is. There is a large table in the middle of the room covering the space from the door to the window behind it. A lot of chairs littered around the table some filled, some not.

Sirius stopped his grumbling when he saw me. Came over and gave me a hug even though I cringed and froze when he touched me I still managed to hug him back. Once released I sat down in the nearest chair, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs "Harry" Hermione and Ron yelled as they came into the dining area,

"Hi guys, how was your summer?"

"Oh it was alright, we have been here most of the time, cleaning out most of the rooms" Ron explained.

"You were here all summer?" I said

"Well not all summer, Harry just a month" Hermione said

"A month, you have been here for a month, there is only three days until we go back to Hogwarts did you event think..." I said angrily standing up, my voice faded.

"Did you even think what Harry?"

"Nothing" I mumbled sitting back down in my chair. The others sat down opposite me

"Harry we wanted to tell you but Dumbledore said not to, he said you where safer at the Dursley's"

"I' m sure the old coot would think that" I grumbled _'I bet you wanted to tell me, stupid friends' _I thought but did not add.

"Harry don't talk about Dumbledore like that" Hermione accused

"Hermione Jean Granger I can talk about who ever I want like that so do not tell me what to do since you are not my mother" I yelled. I left the room fuming _'how dare she say that I can and I will I hate them all I should of killed myself the day I had the power'_ I thought my anger disappearing. I thought back to my dream a week ago and that my father is alive. _'I need to start looking for him but how' _I thought.

"Harry"

I turned my head in the direction of my name; I saw Remus and Sirius standing there looking worried. I turned my head back down to the floor in front of me, Sirius and Remus did not move from there spot; waiting for me to say something.

"James Potter is alive" I say quietly looking down I don't want to see the looks on their faces.

"H-how? I mean he is dead has been for fifteen years how can he be alive?" Sirius muttered. Remus stayed quiet his mind questioning this new information.

"He is but I just don't know where he is"

"Okay but how do you this Harry?" Remus spoke up.

"I had a vision approximately two weeks ago with Voldemort that basically said "find James Potter and kill him"

"Basically Harry?" Sirius questioned.

"Well yeah and you don't have to worry about the traitor Pettigrew he is dead" I said.

"What do you mean dead?"

"Voldemort killed him for being incompetent little shit"

"Harry Language" Remus yelled.

"It's not like I have parents to tell me off, oh wait I have a father but do not know where he is"

"Harry" Remus said moving closer towards me. I moved away from being touched, I could feel the hurt in his eyes but I just hate being touched because of my fear of being abused.

"And you know the worst part I found out from fucking Voldemort; who wants to kill him"

"Harry we will help you find him I promise" Sirius whispered

"Really?" I stared at them with hope in my eyes

"Yes" they nodded. I jumped up and hugged them both.

"Can we start tomorrow?" I asked

They nodded moving towards the door. I followed them close behind.

I woke up the next morning happy and excited to start the day _'today I get to start looking for dad with Siri and Remmy' _I thought. I dressed quickly; racing down the stairs in record time into the kitchen where Sirius and Remus were talking quietly about where to find James. I sit next to them while a pancake was set down in front of me. I picked at the pancake not feeling overly hungry.

"So Sirius, Remus where are we going to look first?" I wondered

"We were talking and we think that the best place would be to find James would probably be 's"

"St. Mungo's?"

"Yes, Harry 's is a hospital for witches and wizards. That is why we thought it would be best to try there first" Remus told.

I nodded. I have a feeling Remus wasn't telling me everything about St. Mungo's.

"When do we leave?" I asked

"Now if you like"

"Yep, just let me go brush my teeth and we can go" they nodded and I got up.

We are standing in front of the fire place as we are going to floo to St. Mungo's. "Ready to go Harry?"

I nod Sirius goes through first.

"Okay Harry your turn" I took the floo powder and yelled very clearly "St. Mungo's".

I step out of the fire place in St. Mungo's only to be presented with white everywhere, white walls, flooring, desk, chairs even the windows are white _'talk about mental institution for witches and wizards' _I thought just as Remus came through.

We walked up to the information desk, seeing no one standing behind it. We rang the bell and waited for someone to come out; when someone we did we were greeted with a short long browned hair girl who greeted us. "Hello welcome to St. Mungo's my name is Freya; how can I help?"

"We were wondering if you have a patient here by the name of James Potter." Remus questioned.

"Uh, I would have to look but I do not think so"

"Please look it is important"

"Of course" she nods scrambling off to go find out.

We waited for a least half an hour until we got annoyed at waiting. "This is bull how long does it take to find out if you have a patient" Sirius grumbled.

Remus and I shrugged not saying anything. A few minutes later she came back with a folder of the name **James Potter** scribbled across it.

"Here you are; James Potter is in ward 109 on the third floor, you may go up to see him but I have to be present"

"That's fine we shall go now" Remus said; Freya nodded. She closed the folder and followed her to the lift, she pressed floor three; the doors and in what felt like five minutes but was only a few seconds was a ding and the lift doors opened. As a group we swiftly walked down the hall to room 109. I am nervous. I have sweaty palms and I am scared of what I am going to see.

Freya opened the door with her special healer card wand thing. We stood in the door way of my father's room. A dark room; the curtains look like they have never been opened and there are shards of broken glass on the floor. The bed looks like it has not been slept in but has been rumbled like someone was angry.

"Prongs" Sirius called at the dark silhouette in the corner of the room. My father raised is head then put it back down on his knees mumbling something. "Jamsie" Remus tried but he did not get a batted an eye at.

I stepped further into the room; keeping my eye sight on my father. I slowly drop down to my dad's level. I stare at him with a pained look. I see the scars that litter his body and hear him mumbling "it is my fault Lily and Harry are dead, they are dead" on repeat. I decided to kneel in front of him grabbing his hands.

"Dad" I whispered; he lifted his head from where he was looking at our hand.

"Harry" his voice was so faint that I could barely hear him.

"Yes, dad it is me" he looks up at me and pulls me into a bone crushing hug; I cringed a little but it is my dad so I hugged just as tight even though my ribs hurt and I cannot breathe. Father slowly let go with tears in his eyes. I grip my ribs trying to breathe. My breath comes in short huffs, a few seconds later my breathing came back to normal but the pain in my ribs has become a slight ache.

"Is it really you son; you are not dead?"

"It is and no I am not last time I checked" I said.

James chuckled; happiness coming back in his eyes.

"Dad I brought Sirius and Remus with me, they are here to see you"

James looked behind me over at Sirius and Remus with a little smile.

"I'm sorry Padfoot and Mooney I just thought I killed both of them" James croaked.

"It wasn't you Prongs it was fucking Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew is the one who betrayed you because I said that we should change the secret keeper to fucking him and I lived with the guilt of knowing I killed you for twelve fucking years in Azakaban" Sirius yelled.

We all looked at Sirius with astonishment as it was the first time he talked about his feelings even though he yelled it. I think now that Sirius knows dad is alive he is much more at peace. Freya stares from the door I turn to her and ask "if we can take James Potter with us, like a discharge". Freya replies with a "good riddance, take him please" I nodded picking dad up off the floor with the help of Sirius. We went down to the front desk with Freya who discharged James and we flooed back to Grimmuald Place.

The four of us sat in the lounge while the others were buzzing around in the kitchen. I sat on the floor at the foot of the lounge where James was sitting next to Sirius and Remus was on the seat opposite Sirius.

"So Mooney tell me what did you do after I supposedly died" James asked.

"Well I did not do much; in Harry's third year I became the defence against the dark arts teacher."

"Best DADA teacher ever in my opinion" I muttered.

"Hehe Mooney you were a teacher no way although now that I think of it you would make a good teacher and Harry how old are you now?"

"15 dad"

"I have missed fifteen years of your life I am the worst father ever" James said looking down. I patted his knee in comfort.

"If it makes you feel any better we both thought each other were dead" I said.

James laughed "So if was dead who did you go with please tell me it was Sirius"

"Actually dad Sirius was put in Azkaban for what Peter did which you already knew from his little yell. Dumbledore put me with the Dursleys"

"THE DURSLEY'S NO THAT IS THE ONE PLACE WE DID NOT WANT YOU TO GO; ME AND LILS KNEW HOW BAD THEY COULD GET. So in our will we said that you would go to either Sirius or Remus hell Lily even put down Snape; just anyone but the Dursleys and where does that stupid old coot put you with the fucking Dursleys" James screamed.

"Dad it was not so bad"

"Not so bad, son look at you; you are basically skin and bone and it is saddens me that Dumbledore put you there but now that I am here you won't have to go back to that horrid place ever again son" James reassured.

I nod "but father you do not know everything" I whispered.

"Then tell me son" he whispered back leaning down from the couch a bit.

"Later dad" I nodded to Sirus and Remus who I knew could hear me.

Sirius announced he was going to the kitchen and left with Remus who wanted to see Tonks.

"I have a feeling something is going on with Tonks and Remus" I agreed with dad getting up off the floor.

"You ready to come back to the living" I laughed holding my hand out to him; he laughed taking my hand I pulled him up.

"Let's go then" dad moved into a running position. I laughed at his childish action pushing him forward. Dad stumbled and I giggled. We stumbled our way to the kitchen laughing our asses off, everyone turned to the noise staring eyed–wide. After I stopped laughing I scanned the room and found Sirius, Remus and Tonks snickering _'I am guessing Remus told Tonks about dad' _I thought.

I acted natural; taking a seat and father did the same sitting next to me. "Why is James Potter sitting at the table, isn't he meant to be dead?" Molly asked.

"No I am not dead last time I checked Molly dear just insane" dad smirked in my direction and I laughed.

"But how I mean You Know Who went to your house and killed the Potter's didn't he?"

"Yes but he did not kill me; just made me unconscious while he went and killed Lily and gave Harry that scar of course by the time I came around Voldemort was gone and Harry was too. Of course I thought Voldemort had killed both Lily and Harry but that was not the case as I have now seen" James assured.

After the James's diabolical Molly served the food and I preferred not to look in the direction of my friends as I am still angry with them. Dinner ended with me not eating too much but enough to function. My father looked at me with sad eyes which made me feel guilty; I left the table in a rush but I knew dad, Sirius and maybe Remus would follow.

I turned my head to see if they did but it was only dad and Siri I stopped walking and fell to the ground near the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. I waited a little until father and Siri caught up to me.

"What's wrong Harry?" Siri asked

"I made dad sad"

"Harry you didn't; I made myself sad because I wasn't there for you because it is my fault you are like this" Father said.

"it is not your fault dad it is fucking Dumbledore's for putting me with the Dursley's and it is the Dursley's fault for abusing me and for no one being there but really it was me because I didn't want anyone to worry about me as it is nothing to worry about I am just a fucking pawn, robot thing for the war. I am the one that has to defeat Voldemort not anyone else just me." I say the tears forming and falling.

"You know what is funny the Dursley's pushed me so far that I considered ending it all with suicide" I croaked. Father walked slowly over to me sitting down next to me; putting his arm around my shoulders pulling my precise skinny body into his body comforting me. At first I didn't move flinching a little thinking he would hurt me like Uncle Vernon, but I realised that this is my father and he would never hurt me so I relaxed.

With my father's comfort I let the tears fall hiding my face in his neck. Sobs rack my body I cried for all the years of pain, for the abuse that I was landing with, for finally having a family. I felt Sirius walk up behind us both putting both his arms around James and I; the three of us sat there letting our emotions go with tears.

AU Notes: Review please and follow, favourite all that jizz if you want more plus i would like to know if it is good or if i should continue please


End file.
